


~Purely Emotional~

by Jeelynasaurus



Series: Purely [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeelynasaurus/pseuds/Jeelynasaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third one shot in my Purely series. </p>
<p>Who will you choose, Hidan or Kakuzu?</p>
            </blockquote>





	~Purely Emotional~

A plate flew through the air, making a whistling sound as it went, before it crashed into a wall.

     "I can't believe we had sex!" You screamed, sending another plate flying.

     Kakuzu dodged the plate, but just barely.

     "You never tried to stop me, _____." He growled, frustration showing plainly on his face.

     "I shoudn't have had to stop you! You shouldn't have made a move on me in the first place!" You screamed a him, this plate hitting him directly in the head, and breaking into five pieces.

     Kakuzu let out a deep growl, and crossed the room to you in a matter of seconds, grabbing both of your wrists in his hands and pinning you to the wall. His anger didn't surprise you, but you stayed alert. Kakuzu liked to do unexpected things.

     He planted his lips on yours, roughly shoving his tongue in your mouth before you could react, proving your earlier thought correct. You struggled with him for a few moments, but your heart wasn't in it. So, you let him kiss you, but didn't respond in kind.

     Once he realized you weren't going to kiss him back, he pulled back and stared at you. A bit of hurt laced his eyes briefly before the emotion was pushed back.

     "You know you like me as much as I like you, _____."

     You turned your head away from him, a burning of your eyes making you realize how dangerous this situation was getting. You _hated_ crying. In your two year long relationship, Hidan had only seen you cry once, and you had gotten angry with him over it, lashing out at him even though he done nothing wrong. You had apologized later, but Hidan had learned something that day.

     Kakuzu suddenly pulled you closer, turning your face to his. He was about to rest his forehead on yours when he noticed the barely kept at bay tears, and growled again. He pushed himself off you, and began to pace feverishly, as you watched him warily.

     "Hidan. That stupid, scythe wielding, cult worshiping, mother fucker!" He yelled into the air, startling and angering you at the same time.

     "What the hell is your problem with Hidan, Kakuzu? I get that you two don't get along, but lately you've been a real jack ass to him!"

     Kakuzu suddenly whipped around to face you, his face twisted with anger and something else, something you couldn't quite identify.

     "Are you seriously this blind, _____?"

     He slammed his hands into the wall on either side of your head, and you stiffened, ready for anything he might do.

     "You think I did all this -- " He gestured to the messy, unmade bed spread, a sign of last nights love making.

     "Just because I was feeling horny? You know me better than that, _____."

     You swallowed thickly, his meaning finally dawning on you.

     "Damn it, Kakuzu."

     You wrapped your arms around his waist, and his hands dropped from the wall to land on your back, holding you close.

     Before you had met Hidan, you had been assigned by Leader to be partners with Kakuzu, because you were much stronger than him, and as such, you were the only partner Kakuzu had besides Hidan that he didn't -- couldn't -- kill. The two of you got along well because of your perceptiveness and intelligence, even with you having such a similar personality to Hidan.

     Then, Hidan had come along and Leader had requested your prescense elsewhere, and the close friendship you'd had with Kakuzu was put on hold for a while. However, once that particular mission had been done, and Leader had no more specific needs for you, you had requested to join Hidan and Kakuzu. Seeing no problem with this, Leader granted you permission to do so, and you had been with the duo ever since.

     You had held feelings for Kakuzu before you met Hidan, and they had never gone away. You had just always assumed he didn't feel the same way. The way he had acted last night and today was totally different from the Kakuzu you had known. Normally, the man was cold, analytical, sharp, and with a dry sense of humor. This passion, this _love_ he felt for you was something you had never believed would be possible. How could you have known that when you started going out with Hidan, it would enrage and depress the money loving Akatsuki member?

     How could you have known that you would one day come to love both Hidan _and_ Kakuzu?

     You pressed your face into Kakuzu's shoulder, inhaling the scent of him.

     "What are we going to do?"


End file.
